


Test Drive

by darling_pet



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mugging, Nerd Peter Parker, One Shot, Reader is Spider-Man for a few minutes, Reader-Insert, Secret Identity, Spider-Man Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: While Peter's in the shower, you stumble across the Spider-Man suit hidden in his room for the first time. After the initial shock that your boyfriend is a freakin' superhero, the urge to try on his suit is unbearable.





	Test Drive

Waking up next to Peter was as amazing as you'd hoped it would be. You both had slept on the bottom bunk of his bunk bed. His bare arms are wrapped around you, keeping you close against him. Thank goodness Peter's Aunt May hasn't tried to barge in. She doesn't allow girls in his room (no matter how much she likes you). You can hear her puttering around in the kitchen on the other side of the door. _He did lock his bedroom door, right?_

Sneaking out underneath Peter's loving hold, you tip-toe over to the door to check. _Yup, locked. Phew._

“You're awake,” Peter says roughly, rubbing his tired eyes. _What a cutie._

“So are you.” It's hard not to smile. Especially if this is how he looks in the morning. Peter gets up, still in only his boxers, and embraces you.

“That was fun last night.”

“The best,” you say, secretly reminiscing.

“I'm going to hop in the shower. Will you be alright here?”

“Oh, for sure. I'll lock the door and I'll be right here when you get back.” You give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Peter looks at you like he doesn't know how he got to be so lucky.

When he leaves the room, you're left to your own devices. You study the various nick nacks placed around Peter's room. A Darth Vader bobble head, a miniature Luke Skywalker's lightsaber, and over in the corner is a huge LEGO Death Star. You chuckle to yourself.

This is the nerd that stole your heart.

_Wait- What's that sticking out of his backpack?_

It looks like a red and blue sleeve, but you've never seen Peter wear anything like that before. Curiosity getting the better of you, you bend down and pull at the strange-feeling fabric. _Holy shit, no way! Peter is...?_ Holding it out in front of you, there's no denying the truth.

It's the Spider-Man costume.

Your mind is so totally blown right now. Your boyfriend is Spider-Man! Since having seen all the YouTube videos where he swoops in to save the day and even spotting him every so often around the neighbourhood, you've always had a bit of a crush on the masked hero of Queens. So you guess this worked out perfectly!

_Would be weird if I put it on?_ you wonder. Probably, but you were _so_ going to do it anyway. One leg in, then the next, arms after. To be honest, the costume is a bit baggy- _Whoa!_ The suit just tightens itself to fit your body! Damn, it made you look good. You pick up the mask from the floor and pull it over your head. This was too incredible to believe. You couldn't wait for Peter to finish showering so you can badger him with the million questions flying through your head.

“ _You are not_ _the_ _Spider-Man_ _. Please state your name._ ” A woman's voice startles you. Where did it come from? No one is in the room...

“ _Please state your name._ ”

“Uh, (Y/N).”

“Welcome, (Y/N). I am the Spider-Man's suit interface, but you may call me Karen.”

“Hi, Karen. Is Peter really Spider-Man?”

“That information is classified.”

“Riiiiight.”

“My auditory signals detect a person in need of help.”

“Who? Where?”

“Outside, one block south of your current position,” Karen informs. You know you absolutely cannot go out the bedroom door, which only leaves the window. And you _were_ wearing the Spider-Man suit... You climb up to perch in the window sill and (having studied those many YouTube videos) make a kind of rock-and-roll gesture with your hand. A string of web flies out and sticks to the building across the street.

_Okay, I got this._

It's the most exhilarating experience when you jump down from Peter's window, swinging from building to lamppost and onward using the Spider-Vision map in the eyes of the mask. People below shout and point up at you swinging by them. You give a friendly wave. Dropping down on the sidewalk several paces from a physical commotion between a man and a woman, Karen asks you, “ _Would you like me to initiate_ _Enhanced Combat Mode_?”

“Whoa there, Karen, I don't think that's necessary.” You run up to the strangers and notice the man is trying to grab her purse from across her shoulder. “Hey _you_!” you yell. “Whataya think you're doin'?” You shoot a web-blast from your wrist. It wraps around the thug and pins him to the brick wall. “Didn't your mother ever tell you stealing's a big no-no?”

The man does a double take at his subduer.

“Wait a second,” he says, clearly confused. “Since when does Spider-Man have boobs?”

You sling a bit of web to cover his mouth, shutting him up. Picking up the poor woman's purse, you hand it back to her and say, “Here you go, ma'am.”

“Why thank you, Spider... Woman?” she falters. _OMG, she called me Spider-Woman, how cool is that?_

“All in a day's work, ma'am,” you reply, playing the part of friendly neighbourhood Spider-Woman, and swing back from the way you came. When you reach Peter's apartment building, Karen tells you to scale up the wall. You don't believe her at first, but the feet and hands part of the suit has an impressive stick as you free climb up and in through Peter's window. You quickly try to shed the suit before Peter returns, but you've only got the suit halfway down your body, before your boyfriend returns, catching you in your bra and half his suit.

“Whaaa-? What's that? Why are you-? Is that Spider-Man's suit?” Peter whisper-yells and points erratically, nearly dropping his towel, trying to keep his secret alive. You step out of the costume and try to explain yourself.

“Okay, okay, okay, Peter. First of all, you're _him_?! Second of all, I just wanted to give it a test drive, is all. I couldn't help myself. And thirdly, I saved a lady! No wonder you do this superhero stuff, it's such a rush!”

Peter heaves a sigh of relief then takes a step closer to you.

“I'm so glad I don't have to hide it from you anymore,” he admits while taking hold of your hands. “I've almost told you before, but couldn't do it.”

“It's okay, Pete,” you say with a smile, staring back into his pretty brown eyes. “I understand why you didn't.”

At this moment there's a knock on the door, followed by it opening and your heart stops. _I forgot to lock the door!_ Aunt May appears and gasps at the sight of her nephew in a towel with you, a _girl_ , in just your underwear in his room. In the morning.

_Aww shit._


End file.
